In aquariums, aquatic snails increase in number rather quickly. Too many snails seriously affect the biological balance in an aquarium. The snails damage the water plants by gnawing at their leaves and roots thereby causing those plants to die and reducing the natural production of oxygen by water plants. In addition, the water in the aquarium is polluted and poisoned by excretions of living snails as well as putrefaction of dead snails.
Collecting the aquatic snails by hand is a tedious job. While chemicals may be used to kill the snails or inhibit their growth, such substances affect all species of aquatic snails. The dead snails must be removed from the aquarium. Moreover, the fish must be taken out of the chemically treated water and the water must be changed, thus causing additional work.
It is an object of the invention to provide a trap which allows catching aquatic snails and removing them from the aquarium in an easy manner thereby preventing the biological balance in the aquarium from being impaired.